Onde As Borboletas Nunca Morrem
by Lavi Black
Summary: As sombras do passado se recusam a deixá-lo em paz, assombrando seus sonhos, transformando-os em pesadelos. Somente a luz de certas íris azuis pode afastá-las, mas tal olhar é desconhecido e ao mesmo tempo familiar a ele. O que ele pode fazer? Se deixar confiar e desvendar os mistérios de seus sonhos ou ignorar e se perder na escuridão?
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer: **Os Vingadores não me pertencem. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Casais: **Thor x Loki / Thor x Tom / Tony x Steve / Clint x Natasha

**Avisos: **Slash, Lemon, Violência. Não gosta, não leia.

**Sobre o título: **É a tradução do nome de uma música da banda Broken Iris, "Where Butterflies Never Die"

**Onde As Borboletas Nunca Morrem**

**Introdução**

Punição. Castigo. As palavras circulam na mente confusa, se recusando a irem embora. Ele foi punido, ele sabe, ele pode sentir a dor da sentença atravessar seu corpo sob sua pele, através da corrente sanguínea. Mas ele não consegue se lembrar do motivo por trás do castigo. Ele cometeu um crime. Que crime? A cabeça dói, as lembranças estão borradas, misturadas. Um céu escuro e estrelado, um castelo dourado, um olhar de desapontamento. _Dor_. Tortura. E escuridão.

Pálpebras tremem e se abrem, revelando íris verdes e brilhantes. Ele move o pescoço lentamente, olhando para o lado e vendo uma jovem mulher vestida com um uniforme branco mexendo em algum tipo de equipamento. Ela sorri de modo simpático e diz algo sobre chamar um médico. Ela se afasta e ele suspira, voltando a fechar os olhos e relaxando o corpo dolorido.

E então o barulho de uma explosão é um ouvido, seguido por gritos desesperados. Ele se encolhe sobre o colchão, os braços sobre a cabeça em uma fraca tentativa de proteção. O som de passos ecoa no lugar, subitamente silencioso. Uma mão afasta os braços e dedos se fecham sobre os fios curtos e negros, puxando-os. Ele grita, sentindo a dor em seu couro cabeludo ser refletida por todo corpo.

De repente o toque é afastado e, em algum ponto próximo, vidro é quebrado. Ele cai no chão, mas logo braços fortes o envolvem, ajudando-o a se levantar e a se equilibrar. Ele olha para quem o auxilia e, por um breve momento, se perde nas íris azuis, destacadas pelos fios dourados que emolduram a face bela. Um sorriso se desenha nos lábios vermelhos do outro e o toque em seu corpo se torna mais insistente e firme.

- Loki! – aquele que o apóia diz. A felicidade expressa na voz e nas íris claras daquele que o ajuda o intriga.

- Desculpe, mas eu o conheço? – ele diz, assistindo ao sorriso sumir dos lábios vermelhos.


	2. Chapter I

**Onde As Borboletas Nunca Morrem**

**Capítulo I**

- Desculpe, mas eu o conheço? – ele pergunta, vendo o sorriso sumir dos lábios do rapaz de olhos azuis.

- Loki! – o outro diz – Sou eu, Thor.

- Eu... – ele começa; o olhar preso nas íris azuis que parecem suplicar por uma confirmação, um reconhecimento – Eu não o conheço. E meu nome não é Loki. É... – uma pausa, uma busca na memória – Meu nome é Thomas. Thomas Hiddleston.

- Eu não entendo. – Thor diz em um tom baixo e confuso – Você é meu irmão. Você é Loki.

- Acredito que você está me confundindo com outra pessoa.

Nesse momento, três pessoas entram no quarto semi destruído. Olhos verdes analisam os recém-chegados, mas a mente não consegue reconhecê-los. Um deles, vestido uma estranha armadura vermelha e dourada, se aproxima cautelosamente, sendo seguido de perto pelos outros dois, um usando uma espécie de uniforme azul com detalhes em branco e vermelho e o outro coberto com um uniforme escuro, arco e flecha na mão.

- Loki?! – o de uniforme azul pergunta parecendo surpreso.

- Thomas. – ele corrige para a surpresa dos três – Não sei por que ficam me chamando de Loki, mas meu nome é Thomas.

- Algo deve ter acontecido com meu irmão. – Thor diz, olhando para os companheiros – Ele parece não se lembrar de quem é.

- Com licença, mas eu sei exatamente quem eu sou. – Thomas interrompe – Você é que parece não aceitar que eu não sou quem você pensa que sou. – apesar das palavras serem ditas em um tom de voz firme, Thomas sente o interior tremer ante a insegurança. Lembranças de sua vida passam como flashes em sua mente, mas nada que possa explicar como ele foi parar naquele hospital ou que crime ele _sente_ que cometeu.

- Escute, Loki. – o deus do trovão pede segurando os braços daquele que ele julga ser o irmão e olhando nos olhos verdes – Alguém deve ter feito alguma coisa com você, jogado algum feitiço para que você pense ser alguém que não é.

- Er... Thor? – Tony chama, captando a atenção do asgardiano – Na ficha médica dele está escrito "Thomas Hiddleston" – o Homem de Ferro aponta para a prancheta que segura.

- Tem certeza de que ele é o Loki? – Steve pergunta.

- Talvez só seja alguém muito parecido com ele. – Clint sugere.

- Não... – Thor responde, o olhar completamente focado na face de Thomas – Ele é Loki, eu sei que é.

- Eu não sou Loki. – Thomas afirma.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – um senhor vestido um jaleco branco pergunta, entrando no aposento.

- Doutor... – os olhos azuis do Capitão América procuram pelo nome no crachá – Doutor Dinoro, o senhor poderia nos dizer quem esse homem é? – Steve pergunta, apontando Thomas para o médico.

- Esse é o senhor Hiddleston, meu paciente. – o doutor Dinoro responde – Ele está aqui devido a um grave acidente de carro.

- Acidente de carro? – Thomas pergunta, reconhecendo vagamente o médico.

- Sim, não se lembra? – o doutor Dinoro pergunta, se aproximando do paciente e examinando-o – O seu carro foi atingido por um caminhão. A batida acabou com o seu carro e você ficou gravemente ferido. Quando foi trazido para o hospital, estava desperto, mas acabou perdendo a consciência quando começamos a tratá-lo e permaneceu inconsciente até hoje.

- Quando sofri esse acidente? – Thomas pergunta, a voz tremendo levemente.

- Quatro dias atrás. – o médico responde.

- Então... Ele _não é_ o Loki? – Clint pergunta, guardando o arco e a flecha.

- Ao que parece, não. – Tony diz.

- Isso não é possível. – Thor diz ainda olhando para Thomas.

- Sinto muito por não ser quem você achou que eu era. – Thomas diz tentando sorrir para o deus do trovão.

O coração do asgardiano dói ao ver o sorriso nos lábios pálidos, reconhecendo o sorriso do irmão, algo que há muitos anos ele não testemunhava. Assentindo e murmurando um 'me desculpe, o Vingador se retira do quarto sendo seguido pelos outros três, Tony demorando um pouco mais analisando a semelhança entre Thomas e Loki.

- Você está bem? – o doutor Dinoro pergunta para seu paciente.

- Estou. – Thomas responde sem muita firmeza.

**xThorkix**

Em um reino antigo, um guardião observa um príncipe exilado. Ao seu lado, o rei aguarda informações, o olhar azul fitando a infinita e brilhante escuridão que rodeia Asgard durante a noite.

- Loki está bem, meu senhor. – Heimdall diz sem olhar para o soberano – Ele não se recorda de nada e afirma ser um mortal qualquer.

Odin assente lentamente, lembrando da punição pela qual o filho mais novo passou e do modo como ele mesmo apagou a mente de Loki, substituindo suas lembranças por memórias de uma vida mortal comum. Uma segunda chance para seu filho. O Pai de Todos só espera que o príncipe possa aproveitar essa oportunidade.

**xThorkix**

Em um quarto em uma mansão de Nova Iorque, o deus do trovão observa o céu noturno pela janela. Por um breve momento, Thor havia ficado tão feliz ao ver o irmão em Midgard, mesmo que em um lugar estranho como o quarto de um hospital, mas isso não importava, Loki estava _ali_. Só que não era Loki, era _Thomas_. Como isso é possível? O príncipe de Asgard não consegue entender como pode haver alguém tão parecido com seu irmão.

- Loki... – o nome sai na forma de um fraco sussurro por entre os lábios do asgardiano.

**xThorkix**

Sentado sobre o colchão, as pernas dobradas e encostadas no peito, a cabeça sobre os braços, Thomas não consegue esquecer a imagem do desconhecido loiro que o ficou chamando de "Loki". Ele parecia tão desolado ao descobrir que Thomas não é quem ele pensava. Além dessa insistente lembrança, há ainda a mais insistente sensação de vazio, de que há algo errado.

No fundo, Thomas sabe que não sofreu um acidente. Ele sofreu uma punição por um crime do qual ele não consegue se recordar.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – ele pergunta para ninguém em especial.


End file.
